railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
RTS Definition
RTS Definition 1) RTS is a car forwarding system and a network of 2 servers. What makes RTS unique is the use of specialized software to simulate prototypical railroad traffic in the Run 8 environment. This traffic generation adds purpose and realism to Run 8 multiplayer operations beyond that of simply running trains. This car forwarding system has been developed by myself for use with Run 8. It is used on our two privately owned servers to run 24/7 just like the prototype. However it can be used on any server, group, clan, or by a private individual to meet their car forwarding needs. 2) Downloading the RTS software DOES NOT require membership to RTS, however membership is recommended if you are looking for support. This will give you access to the forums containing tips, ideas, and feedback from the community which can be used to further enhance your RTS experience. 3) Becoming a member is simple, but takes time to complete. What I mean by that is we are a partnership of 2 private servers each with the same unified goals. Giving access to you requires that I share a password to the servers. It is a security procedure that discourages misuse of the servers. Unfortunately due to my available time it often can take a week or two until you have full access. I used to try and do this more often, but I find many curious people join and simply never come back. If you are serious about RTS then I hope you understand why it may take some time to get you set up. 4) Once you have applied to become a member you will be sent a welcome message within 7 days. This invitation is only sent once. Be sure you keep the message so that you can reply back to me. The invitation will give you more details on what I need such as an IP address and any questions you may have etc. You MUST reply to this message in order to gain access. If I'm missing something out of the message I will reply back to you at my earliest convenience. 5) After you have replied with the required information it may take an additional 7 days to gain access. You will get a confirmation message when you have access to the server. You will also now have membership status here at RTS which gives you access to the trains section and the forum. These sections will be explored in more detail shortly. If you have not received a message in over 7 days feel free to reply back to me. Make sure your junk mail folder is checked as perhaps it is hiding in there. Those that do not reply within 7 days are temporarily deleted from the website (thus you will not get access). 6) If you are temporarily deleted then I did not get a reply from you within 7 days. In other words if I see an application go unanswered for 7 days I simply add you to the rejected list. What this means is if you try again I will not waste my time sending you another welcome message (thus why you should make sure you SAVE your invitation). I treat this simply as you are not serious, so why should I be. If you are serious then reply to my invitation promptly, it's that simple. 7) Members are required to log in at least once every 3 months to the website. You are not required to log into the servers, the website is where I can track your activity most efficiently. Those falling out of the system after 3 months of inactivity on the website will also be temporarily deleted. This is a method used to remove stale users who are no longer interested in RTS. You will not get any further emails, and your access to the trains section and latest password will be lost. However you are NOT added to the rejected list. In other words if you want back in simply register again and I will take the time to send you another invitation. If you are going to be away for longer than 3 months and want to avoid this simply contact me ahead of time and I'll keep a note not to remove your access.